The Play Write
by Neko Kage
Summary: ch.4 UPDATED! - You think this is just a school play? Well when your life is turned upside down, you'll think twice about putting on a play to have fun! [R-language&sexual content (later ch.'s)]
1. The News

This fic was thought up when I was in Language on the 3rd to last week of school. I got the idea when we were watching the Romeo and Juliet Play scene [the movie's rated R.I don't think she wanted to show the rest of it to a bunch of 8th graders.] Any ways, it starts out very innocent and normal.and well, I'll let you read the rest for yourselves. Ja!  
  
-Neko =^_^=  
  
---------  
  
Key:  
  
'...' thought  
  
"..." speech  
  
/.../ flashbacks  
  
... voice from a machine (tape recorder, telephone, answering machine, ect.)  
  
--------- The Play Write  
  
Written By: Neko Kage (with Some help of Seishi Sairensuno. but mostly me!)  
  
[the scene is: private military highschool/collage in the "middle of nowhere." All characters mentioned (unless otherwise stated) are 18-19ish, okies? Good. now READ! ^^() hehe! Sry.]  
  
Auditions for Romeo and Juliet will be held in the Auditorium in 10 minutes. And it is asked that the other pre-chosen cast members be there as well, Thank you. a woman's voice called out over the school intercom.  
  
"Bye Seishi I'll talk to ya later! I'm gonna go check out the auditions for the play," Neko said as she and Duo walked toward the auditorium.  
  
"Why? You're not in it are you?" Seishi inquired.  
  
"No, but Q-man said he was speaking the intro and the final words of the play so we're gonna go watch, k?"  
  
"Whatever. You two have fun.and Neko, be 'nice', don't yell at the others."  
  
"Will do.er, try! Ja ne!" Neko said as she and Duo entered the auditorium, greeted by Quatre.  
  
"Alright everyone! Take your seats! I'll begin calling you up onto the stage to begin the audition. Now, not all of you will fit my needs so don't get too upset if I drop you from the cast, all right? Now let's begin!" the tall, dark-haired drama teacher reported.  
  
"Hey Duo," Neko said leaning over and whispering into Duo's ear, "doesn't he remind you of Quinze?"  
  
"Yeah! Well sorta.okay you've done your part to scare me now.let's just watch the auditions," Duo said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Okay," Neko said as she smiled and cuddled Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Can I have you group into parts and then according to height? Thank you."  
  
After about 5 minutes of chaos they sorted into their parts and sorted their height.  
  
"May I have all of my Juliet's walk up onto the center of the stage? Yes...I see. Now may I have the Romeo's walk up there and stand next to them please? Uh huh, very well then." As Mr. Williamson went through the audition process with the 5 Romeo's and the 6 Juliet's, each speaking, or at least attempting to, their own parts and scenes, he began to drop names because of height, speech, and whatever else he could think of. The audition lasted a good hour and a half, in which Duo had fallen asleep twice. Neko shook Duo awake and announced to him that Quatre was going on next. He started to read his lines:  
  
"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."  
  
"Very good! Well done, Mr. Winner! Now for the opening scene..." Mr. Williamson said applauding Quatre quite profoundly. After about an hour passed the actors began to pack up and leave. Mr. Williamson asked that the 2 Juliet's he chose stay back so he could talk with them about the lines.  
  
"Now, Margret and Ashley, I would like to warn you that there are a lot of lines and only 2 weeks to memorize them! If one of you should become ill, the other should take her place okay?" he explained.  
  
"Mr. Williamson? I was wondering...when are rehearsals?" Margret asked.  
  
"Every day after school until 5 o'clock. Why? Is this a problem?"  
  
"Actually, yes it is. I'm afraid I'll have to drop the part of Juliet because I have honors studies on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and ballet on Fridays."  
  
"My, my! But you are perfect for the role as Juliet! Do you know any one else who wanted to tryout? The other girls were too tall or too short for the role so, naturally, I had to drop them."  
  
Quatre over heard the conversation and thought that he would help out, "Mr. Williamson? I know someone who wouldn't mind taking Margret's place!"  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Neko and Duo were hanging out at the gym while Seishi was practicing her kickboxing on WuFei.  
  
"ONNA!! Don't kick so hard!!"  
  
"I can't help it if your sense of pain is WEAK!!"  
  
"Are you calling me weak?!"  
  
"No I'm just telling you that..." she paused and looked him in the eye, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well.actually you fight like a GIRL!! No offence to any other girls in here..." then she gave him a right cross to the cheek and walked away.  
  
"S'ok Seish...none taken," Duo yelled out snickering.  
  
"Ha ha.very funny..." se remarked rolling her eyes. 'Sometimes he's too sarcastic, if there is such a thing.'  
  
Then, as WuFei finally got up off the floor, Quatre walked in.  
  
"Oh! Neko! I've been trying to find you all day! I have some good news to share with you!"  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"I volunteered you to be Juliet in the school play!"  
  
"You did WHAT!?"  
  
"Yep! One of the girls in the play couldn't make it to rehearsal so-"  
  
Neko looked like she was about to explode, with anger or joy. No one could quite figure out, "Cool..."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school Mr. Williamson, running into Neko, introduces her to her 'Romeo'.  
  
"Neko Kage, this it Hawkins Griffin."  
  
"I'm known as Hawk by most people." he said as he flirtingly, flashed his light brown eyes at Neko.  
  
"Anyways, he'll be playing Romeo in the play. Don't miss practice today!" he said walking off.  
  
"I won't...don't you worry about me." Neko replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'll enjoy working with you in the play, my Juliet." He said with a smirk. As he said this Duo walked up behind Neko and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What's this about, 'my Juliet'?" he inquired in a little bit of an over protective tone.  
  
"Duo this is Hawk. He's playing Romeo in the play. Hawk, this is my boyfriend, Duo Maxwell."  
  
They exchanged icy glances then Hawk walked off to the cafeteria, followed by Duo with Neko at his side.  
  
Once they finally sat down Duo had to ask Neko something, "Neko, is there anything I should worry about with this play?"  
  
"Duo...come on. Is that jealousy I hear? It's gonna be alright...nothing's gonna happen. I love you. You know that," she said and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Hawk who was watching and eves dropping smiled and continued to eat his lunch. He then slunk off to an empty corner of the room and pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Bravo Leader this is Black Jack, do you copy? I'd like you to put in a call for an old friend who goes by the name 'Dark Knight'. Tell him I'd like to call in a favor..."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
soooo what did ya think?!  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Remember. for the next chapter I need at least 3-5 reviews!  
  
Thank you much!  
  
~Neko 


	2. Jealousy Spreads

Here you go! Chapter two of my "novel" is up and running! R&R please!  
  
Thank you much!  
  
~Neko  
  
[Chapter 2: Jealousy Spreads]  
  
"Alright people! Let's start today with the balcony scene! Places every one!"  
  
Duo walks in to watch and sees Neko and waves. She waves back and smiles.  
  
"ACTION!"  
  
Hawk:  
  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
  
[.........and so on.........]  
  
"okay...let's just skip to the scene where ROMEO bids fare well to his JULIET." Mr. Kultz asks Neko and Hawk, since there are a lot of lines in that scene, "and...ACTION!"  
  
Neko:  
  
Sweet, so would I  
  
Yet I...I...uh...I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
  
Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,  
  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.  
  
Hawk:  
  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.  
  
"farewell, sweet maiden." he whispers.  
  
Hawk and Neko gazed into each other's eyes. Then Hawk passionately kissed her lingering on her lips for a bit longer than planned, before pulling away and hopping down from the make shift balcony.  
  
Duo was 'squirming' in his seat.  
  
'let's not get carried away here...' he thought as he watched Hawk kiss his girlfriend.  
  
"All right...Neko, you have got to get that line right! Start it over." Mr. Kultz said, motioning the actors to set up again.  
  
"you're a damn good kisser you know that?" Neko said to Hawk as they set up the scene again.  
  
"thank you." He said with a smirk, '.you don't even know the half of it...'  
  
"And...ACTION!" They repeated the scene about 2 times after that, while Duo watched in what seemed to be pain.  
  
'Damn him! Kissing her like that. I'm the only one who can kiss her like that! She looks like she's enjoying that too! Grrrrr!!' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
And finally the 2 weeks had sped by, leading up to the night of the play.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at all the people!" Neko said as she peered through the curtains.  
  
"Alright everyone! Places, places!" The curtain is drawn back as Quatre walks out to center stage.  
  
"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."  
  
(Author's note - I do not feel like writing out sections of the play because it is boring. and it is long. So lets just say: the play happened.)  
  
The curtains fell and Quatre walked out onto the stage, head bowed, then he lifted his head and closed the play:  
  
"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
  
For never was a story of more woe  
  
Than this of Juliet, and her Romeo."  
  
The entire audience gave them a standing ovation as the entire cast walked out onto the stage and took a bow. The curtains closed.  
  
Duo came running up to Neko back stage and gave her a big hug, lifting her off her feet. Then he moved her hair out of her face, kissed her lightly, and smiled, "You did good!"  
  
"You really think so? I could have sworn I screwed up on the balcony scene...I never could remember that line."  
  
"No really, you did wonderful," he smiled as they both walked back stage to get ready to leave. 


	3. The Road Turns Another Way

Here's Chapter 3! Thank you for waiting! I kno it took me a while but. I was doing stuff w/ school and then there was a plot issue. soooo yea.  
  
Here it is! R&R!! thankies!  
  
*neko*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Road Turns Another Way  
  
The day after the play, Hawk came up to Neko in the hallway as she was leaving for the on campus dorms.  
  
"Hey Neko! Mr. Kultz sent me to come find you. He wanted to say something about your performance last night. Follow me."  
  
"okay..."  
  
As they walked down the hallway, Neko asked Hawk why they're going to the other end of the school. Hawk replied that they needed to go to a 'private office'.  
  
When they entered the room it was dark. The door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Hawk? It's dark in here, where are we?" Neko asked as hawk walked forward. He reached for the light switch and flipped it on. They were in a small art supply room filled with papers and other craft items.  
  
"Why are we here? This is a supply room."  
  
"I know..." he replied as he raised a gun to the back of Neko's head. She heard the click of the safety being unlocked. She started to turn around slowly.  
  
"don't move," another masculine voice said behind her.  
  
"huh!?"  
  
"I said, don't move...if you value getting out of here in one piece. Okay, you can turn around...slowly. Nothing funny."  
  
She turned around slowly and as she saw the face of her gunner, her face was distorted to a state of shock, "Andru?!"  
  
"yes, it's me. Surprised? You should be. OZ has proved me quite an asset to the Galaxia mission. And now that I have you under control, Hawk will see to it that you don't interfere. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Quite," he said as he walked toward Neko.  
  
"It would be a shame to find you dead," Hawk said taking a step closer, smirking and leaning close to her face, "but if you struggle that's where you'll be," he whispered as he traced Neko's jaw line with his index finger before violently punching her in the stomach, causing her to pass out.  
  
"she's gonna feel that one in the morning..." Andru muttered as they tied her up and carried her out of the back door of the supply room.  
  
A few hours later Neko found herself being awakened by the rough bouncing of a truck on the dirt road, heading toward what looked like a deserted OZ base. The truck was slowly coming to a stop and she could hear voices coming from outside the doors to the back of the truck.  
  
"nnn.my stomach," She groaned as they opened the doors to the truck.  
  
"look, she's waking up. Feeling better?" Hawk chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"where. where am I?" she asked as she was carried out of the truck.  
  
She was then taken to a small room with no windows. There was a chair in the middle that she was roughly put in and they began their questioning.  
  
".where is it?" Hawk questioned.  
  
"where is what?" Neko asked puzzled.  
  
"stop your stalling. where is the Galaxia Disk?"  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?! I don't know anything about the stupid disk." she scoffed, "I thought you had it!"  
  
"what do you mean, 'us'?"  
  
"I mean. everything I've heard about that is that OZ has it locked up somewhere in the depths of their abandoned colony!" she growled sarcastically.  
  
"nope, wrong! Everything OZ has told us has been that the 'Gundam Team' has it in one of their databases. So, where is it?"  
  
"what do you mean?! And why are you asking me? If any one, you should be asking Seishi!" she spat, trying to loosen the robes binding her hands.  
  
"Andru is taking care of that." he smirked, " don't you worry about her."  
  
Andru and Jon left the room, leaving Hawk and Neko alone.  
  
"you wanna know why I took up this mission? I bet you're dying to know. after all, you do remember a few years ago don't you?" he smirked.  
  
Neko looked at him questionably. ".I tried to block that out a long time ago." she growled.  
  
"you and I both know that there's still a space in your heart that wants me back," he smirked.  
  
"why would I ever want you back." she growled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R!!  
  
Questions, comments, flames, nagging?  
  
REVIEW ME!!  
  
Note: I need ATLEAST 3 reviews for another chappie! 


	4. Nighttime Conflicts UPDATED

Alright! Here it is! The long awaited CHAPTER 4!!  
  
Okay, here's the deal... this takes place 2 WEEKS after the last chapter's events... got it?? Good.  
  
Now for the warning...  
  
WARNING: this is why the chapter is rated R... (although it should be rated NC-17) there are semi explicit scenes in this chapter... as will there in the later chapters... ^_^ I give you fair warning now...  
  
^_^ - Neko -  
  
======  
  
**Chapter 4: Night-time Conflicts**  
  
======  
  
2 weeks after being captured by, and escaping, the trio, Neko was keeping a close eye on this new "Galaxia" mission. But somehow she had a feeling that this wasn't the end of her little visitors.  
  
======  
  
Neko had gotten home around 10:15 after a long days work at the base's computer systems. After Lounging around on the couch, waiting for Duo to get home, she decided to get ready for bed.  
  
"I wonder when Duo's gonna get home...it's a bit later than he said he would leave," Neko said as she looked at the clock, which read 11:00 pm.  
  
"Dr. S probably gave him a new mission to do...I just hope he gets back..." Right after she said this, the door to the apartment opened and a drenched figure stepped in.  
  
"Hey! I was wondering when you'd get home. Your soaking wet! I told you to bring an umbrella..."  
  
The figure shrugged his shoulders, walked in and set his jacket on a coat rack. Then, Neko felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"you might want to change into some dry clothes before you catch a cold...I don't want to sleep with someone who is constantly sneezing."  
  
He chuckled, walked off to grab some dry clothes and changed in the bathroom, while Neko went into the bedroom to change into her dark green tank top and black boxer shorts.  
  
After changing she climbed into bed and relaxed for a minute while he was still changing. A few minutes later he stepped into the bedroom and climbed into bed and put an arm around Neko's waist. Neko rolled over to face him and was shockingly disturbed at who she saw.  
  
"y-you, YOU!!"  
  
"miss me?" Hawk smirked.  
  
She started to get up but then she was held back by Hawk's arm.  
  
"Nope. You're not gonna get away that easily. Not this time..." he said pinning Neko to the bed; smirking over her.  
  
"Ass hole!! GET OFF ME!!" she screamed.  
  
"why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Hawk smirked as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh.  
  
"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!" she yelled, wriggling around, but only getting even more caught in Hawk's clutches.  
  
"Hush now.we don't want to alert the neighbors now, do we?" Hawk said as he nipped at her lower lip.  
  
"when will you learn?! I don't love you anymore!" she growled, pulling herself away from his face.  
  
"oh, but that's not why i'm doing this..." he smirked as he slid a hand up the side of her shirt.  
  
"get your slimy hands off me!!" she struggled again.  
  
"i'm doing this because you're mine. Always have been. Always will."  
  
With that he gave her another hungry kiss, sliding his hand farther up her shirt, tickling her ribs.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo, who had fallen asleep at the desk while he and Heero were doing research, awoke with a start when Heero rebooted his computer.  
  
"wha-huh?! Oh...its just you. What time is it?" Duo asked sleepily.  
  
Heero looked at the clock on his laptop, "1:00."  
  
"Damn it. I was supposed to be home 3 hours ago! I told her I'd be home earlier tonight. Sorry Heero, but I gotta leave. You can hold the fort down with out me right? Ja na!" he said waving as he left.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Duo ran down to his Jeep and sped down the road toward the apartments.  
  
When he got to his and Neko's apartment he opened the door and flipped the light switch to the living room, dropped his jacket and loose papers in a chair, and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Neko? Are you already asle- what the-..." he started as he walked through the door way to the bedroom.  
  
The bathroom light had been left on so there was a dim glow that faintly lit up the room. He saw Neko laying next to Hawk who had his arms around her. Then he saw the discarded clothes strewn through out the room. He hurriedly found the light switch and flipped it on. The blinding light woke the two up.  
  
"nnnn... who turned on the light?" Neko said sleepily, sitting up and tucking the sheets under her arms.  
  
"I did..." Duo said growling.  
  
Neko's eyes widened.  
  
"D-Duo! Its not what it looks like! I swear!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Like hell it isn't... you said you had the best time last night..." Hawk smirked as he sat up, then lightly kissed Neko's shoulder.  
  
"Neko... how could you?!" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Its not what it looks like, Duo! Please believe me!" Neko pleaded.  
  
Duo frowned angrily and left the apartment, grabbing his jacket and papers on the way out. Neko grabbed her clothes and tried to get off the bed, but Hawk held her back.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh...I don't think so," he smirked.  
  
Neko shoved him away and stood up.  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish?! You know that Seishi will straighten things out here! You wont win!!" she shouted, glaring at him.  
  
"Her? She's merely a student that knows how to kick box, only a block in the path. I'll send Jon or Andru after her." Hawk smiled.  
  
"Oh, and Neko," he said, standing up and cupping her face with his hand, "I always win." He then got dressed and left the apartment.  
  
Neko was furiously glaring at the last spot he was, then got dressed and ran over to Seishi's apartment.  
  
======  
  
there you go! Chapter 4 all finished! Be on the look out for ch.5... I should be finished soon... ^^()  
  
ne ways... here is comes:  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Lol, u kno the drill...  
  
comments? Concerns? Flames accepted and mocked!! ^_^  
  
Ja!  
  
^_^ - Neko - 


	5. The Truth Revealed

Here it is!! CHAPTER 5!! W00t! I FINALLY got a stopping point... well, here you go! You kno the deal! Read and review!  
  
This b a Looooooooooong chappie so. bear w/ it. I couldn't find a good stopping point.. Go figure. hehe! ^_^  
  
All comments/concerns/or just wanna put a word in go to:  
  
Nekokage009@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks much ness ness!  
  
- neko-chan - =^_^=  
  
======  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed  
  
======  
  
".... so, you're telling me that Hawk came into your apartment last night, posed as Duo, and raped you?" Seishi inquired.  
  
Neko nodded, holding her head in her hands. She was sitting down on the couch.  
  
"and that Hawk is going to try and ruin my relationship by sending one of two guys to do the same thing?" Seishi said.  
  
Neko nodded.  
  
"He said their names were Jon and Andru." She stated.  
  
"Jon....no, wont be him, he'll just be the one that will knock me out with a cloth and take me to their base after getting Heero mad at me because of some sick coincidence..." Seishi murmured.  
  
Neko questionably raised an eyebrow.  
  
"...I'm lost..." she muttered.  
  
"Trust me.... Andru will be the one to be stupid enough to mess with me..." Seishi said.  
  
"Oooooookay...if that's what you say...." Neko shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's the spirit, now to unframe you and kill Hawk...." Seishi muttered, pacing.  
  
"...wait, I remember I planted a recording device in your room...." She stated.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"Its no time to get mad at me, I'm about to save your relationship." Seishi said and walked to Neko's apartment.  
  
When they were halfway down the hall, a man bumped into Seishi. She looked up.  
  
"...excuse me, I'm really sorry about that." he said, helping her up.  
  
"No, no its okay." Seishi said, dusting her jeans off.  
  
"You okay Seishi?" Neko asked, handing her the book she dropped.  
  
"I said I'm fine." Seishi said.  
  
"Um...do you think you could tell me where apartment number 584 is?" he asked. Seishi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, go up one flight of stairs and go down the hall to on your right then walk at least halfway down the hall. The room should be on your left." Seishi explained.  
  
"thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm Andru." he smiled, his chocolate brown eyes glinting with fake kindness/flirtatiousness. Seishi smiled back.  
  
"Its nice to meet you. I'm Seishi." She replied.  
  
"Find me if you have any other problems. I'll see you later!" she said, and he then walked away.  
  
"Hey, I know I was a bit overly friendly, but it's all a part of my plan...." Seishi smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Don't say it." Neko stated. "Don't even say it."  
  
"Okay...lets get that device." Seishi said as they got to Neko's apartment.  
  
Neko opened it and they walked in.  
  
"...hn...." Seishi muttered. Neko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've been spending too much time around Heero, you know that?" she stated.  
  
Seishi looked at her from the corner of her eye and walked over to the side table. She reached down, pulled the lamp up, and pulled out a small, handheld recorder.  
  
".... no wonder that lamp doesn't work.... I've been trying and trying to get it to light up, but it wouldn't..." Neko muttered. Seishi rewound the tape and pressed play.  
  
"Asshole! GET OFF ME!!!" she heard Neko's voice shout.  
  
"Yep. That's it." Neko nodded.  
  
"Good lord, I've never heard you get that mad." Seishi said, putting the recorder into her pocket.  
  
"Well if that happened to you, I think you'd be that mad, if not worse." Neko growled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, I agree. You win that argument. But right now I have a very stubborn brother to reason with..." Seishi muttered and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"I won.... I won..." Neko chanted softly, smiling. Seishi rolled her eyes and got into the car.  
  
"you're coming. But all you will do is wait outside the room...I cant believe he walked out on you like that..." Seishi muttered and started up the engine to the navy blue Viper. Neko nodded and got in. They then pulled out of the parking lot and drove down to Duo's old apartment in the MS hangars.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Duo's old place and they got out of the car.  
  
"Remember what I said. No coming into the room until I open the door, and no interruptions." Seishi said. Neko nodded and they walked up to his room.  
  
Seishi knocked on the door, no one answered. She knocked again, no one answered. She then pounded on the door three times.  
  
"DUO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" She shouted.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened and she came face to face with a very pissed off Heero.  
  
"Oh, for gods sake, Heero. Let me through."  
  
He growled and didn't move. Seishi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play stupid!" Heero glared at her.  
  
"Whatever Heero, at least let me save his relationship. We can deal with ours later!" She commanded.  
  
He reluctantly moved out of the way and Seishi shoved past him, pushing him out of the room and closing the door, then locking it.  
  
".... what'd she do?" Neko asked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Duo, what do you believe happened last night?" Seishi asked the sulking man.  
  
"Neko cheated on me. The worst thing she could ever do to me." He replied.  
  
"Eeeent! Wrong. Duo, what if I said that she had been raped?" She inquired.  
  
"She wasn't." he muttered. Seishi grabbed his shirt, picked him up, and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Listen to me you stubborn jackass! Neko. Was. Raped. By. Hawk. He then knocked her out so that she seemed asleep by the time you came in!" Seishi shouted.  
  
Duo stared down at her, slightly shocked.  
  
"How can you tell?" He asked.  
  
"For one thing, I believed her when she told me. For a second thing, I got it all recorded. I do believe you only need to hear one line," she growled.  
  
Duo nodded and she set him down then threw him the recording device.  
  
"Nope. You're not going to get away that easily. Not this time..."  
  
"Asshole! GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!"  
  
He stopped the tape. He was shaking his head.  
  
"How could I not have believed her?" he muttered.  
  
"Exactly. Now you had best apologize while I have a little one on one talk with Heero."  
  
Seishi growled and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Um...Neko, can I talk to you real quick before you go in?" she asked, glancing at Heero.  
  
He was still pissed off. Seishi swallowed.  
  
"Please?" she asked. Neko nodded and motioned for her to follow, then walked down the hall.  
  
Neko sighed.  
  
"Seishi, now they've begun to tear your life apart, starting with him."  
  
"Really? What did he say?"  
  
"That you ::ahem:: did 'it' with Andru. He saw some pictures also."  
  
"Did you see the pictures?" Seishi asked.  
  
"Yep. He gave them to me." Neko stated.  
  
"Great. Let me see them." Neko handed over the pictures.  
  
Seishi looked at them. Her eyes went wide with shock, horror, and disbelief.  
  
"I-...I... oh my god..." She stammered, covering her mouth, then quickly turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
She got halfway out of the building when she ran into someone. Seishi looked up.  
  
"Heero, please. Don't tell me you believe this!" she shouted, standing up.  
  
He merely glared at her, his face remaining cold and his expression, heartless. She stepped forward.  
  
"Please Heero.you have to believe me! Trust me, please!" Seishi said, lightly putting a hand up to his cheek.  
  
He took her hand and threw it back down to her side.  
  
"No. I've seen the proof. I can't believe you," Heero stated in a cold monotone, glaring at her, and walked away.  
  
"Heero, Please!" she shouted after him, but he didn't turn back. Didn't even falter. Just kept on walking.  
  
She slunk to the ground, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"This cant be happening. this cant be happening!" Seishi repeated over and over again.  
  
Neko walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Seish. I'll drive."  
  
Seishi stood up and they walked out of the building.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seishi walked into her room and slammed the door. She turned over all the pictures that contained Heero's face, and then plopped down onto her bed.  
  
"...This has happened so many times before. Getting betrayed.its nothing new to me..." she muttered.  
  
"But then again...what did I do each time it happened?" Seishi questioned, then smiled, "...Turn to Prof. S..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Neko woke up the next morning to find Seishi's black convertible gone from the parking lot.  
  
"Hm.I'll check her room." she muttered then walked up the stairs and knocked on Seishi's door. There was no answer.  
  
".. Seishi?" she said. No reply. Neko then pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked around.  
  
"Her weapons are gone.half of her clothes are missing.her car is gone, and all the pictures are turned over, face down.looks to me like someone took a road trip."  
  
Neko smiled and walked into the bedroom. On the bed was a note.  
  
Neko-  
  
I knew it would be you who would look for me first, that bastard Yuy with that one-track mind of his wont listen, so I'm off to prove myself. Tell the others my guardian is watching me because I'm sick from walking home in the rain last night. Just go with my story and all will go as planned. I'll be back within three to five days. Please, watch over everyone until I've figured out what's completely going on.  
  
-Seishi  
  
Neko nodded. "No prob! I'll be watchin Andru also! And not to mention that pain in the ass, Hawk.." She muttered, tore up the note into tiny pieces and threw them out the window where a breeze caught them and blew them away.  
  
"Always have wanted to do that." she smiled and ran out of the apartment, locking and closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
soooo... how was it!? Good? Bad? Ugly?  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
Thank you much ness ness!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Neko- =^_^= 


	6. Love from Hate

Here's ch.6! I'm gonna get ch.7 up later b/c I have sum stuff to do... ::cough cough school cough cough:: any ways... I'll work on them on the weekends mostly. So......... read this one and REVIEW!!  
  
Here's a thot... if u kno sum ppl that would like these... TELL them! Usually you can get ppl to like anything YOU say is good... hehehe!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Neko-  
  
======  
  
Chapter 6: Love from Hate  
  
======  
  
"Seishi Sairensuno?" the teacher called questionably.  
  
"She's not here! Her guardian is looking after her at the moment since she got really sick from walking home in the rain last night." Neko explained.  
  
The teacher nodded and counted Seishi absent. Heero glanced at the frowning Neko.  
  
".hmph. Serves her right." he muttered.  
  
Neko turned to look at him, she narrowed her eyes then turned back around to pay attention to class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, Neko called Seishi on her cell phone during lunch.  
  
"Hey! Where are you?" she asked.  
  
".I see you found my note, I'm here, at Ms. Pluto's house." Seishi replied.  
  
Neko nodded, smiling. She knew that only her and Seishi called Prof. S 'Pluto'.  
  
"Am I missing anything?" Seishi asked.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing. I'm sure you've already finished your homework thanks to Ms. Pluto's resources." Neko inquired.  
  
"Yes. I have. I'll turn them in when I get back along with a note signed by her."  
  
"Great! When will that be?"  
  
"Judging by our progress.within two days."  
  
"Good. Get well soon!" Neko smirked.  
  
"Of course." Seishi replied, then hung up.  
  
Neko hung up the pay phone and walked back into the cafeteria.  
  
"Where'd ya go?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, I went to call Seishi and give her the homework for today and yesterday." She replied, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Hawk leered at them from a table across the room, 'Hm.it seems as if this Seishi girl is more than we first estimated. we'll have to test that theory. After all, she is merely a student who knows how to kick box.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, Seishi shot up out of her chair.  
  
"Prof. S! I've found something!" she exclaimed.  
  
Prof. S ran up the stairs and into the lab.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her maroon eyes searching the desktop.  
  
"Do you see this crease right here, the almost invisible straight line going down the middle of the bed? My bed doesn't have that." Seishi stated.  
  
"And it's not a wrinkle in the sheets.it must be.two pictures put together. He must have used a similar program to Photoshop to do this well on a fake picture. You're right Seishi." Prof. S smiled.  
  
"You can go back tomorrow. Just relax for now. I've got some information on that new 'Galaxia Mission' Neko was talking about."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Seishi walked into fifth period ten minutes late.  
  
'God. what is wrong with me?' she thought.  
  
She was feeling lightheaded and somewhat weak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Mackenzie, but I'm feeling really sick right now. Can I please go up to the nurses office?" she murmured.  
  
The teacher walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead.  
  
".You're burning up. Yes, you may go." She said. Andru stood up.  
  
"Perhaps I could take her, just in case she can't make it." he suggested. Seishi glanced over at him.  
  
"I can make it on my own." She muttered.  
  
"I insist." He stated.  
  
Seishi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." then walked out. Andru smiled and followed her.  
  
Heero growled and narrowed his eyes at the both of them.  
  
Neko watched Andru suspiciously, 'What is he up to?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seishi was walking slowly down the hall, leaning on the walls for support.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Andru said, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
She pushed him away and glared at him.  
  
"Get off me." she growled and kept on walking.  
  
"No, I insist!" Andru grabbed her arm, opened a closet, and threw her in.  
  
Seishi's back slammed against the wall, she screamed and slid down. Andru picked her up and put a white cloth against her nose and mouth. After she had stopped struggling, he threw her over his shoulder and silently carried her out of the school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
".Where is she?" Neko wondered as they moved into eighth period.  
  
Duo kissed her cheek, "I'm sure she's fine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seishi groaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she muttered and opened her eyes then looked around. She was in a dark jail cell and was hanging by her arms.  
  
"What the-oh.. iron wrist bands.figures." Seishi then looked down at her feet. They were tied together with rope and were being chained to the wall.  
  
".Wonderful." just then the door opened and in walked Andru. He walked up to her, smirking.  
  
"I should've known." She growled. He put his hands on her hips.  
  
"I would've loved to make that picture come true, you know." he smirked, moving his hands up her shirt.  
  
"No one touches me like that! Get your grimy little hands off me!" Seishi hissed.  
  
"Except for Mr. Heero Yuy of course." Andru stated, looking up at her face.  
  
"No longer does anyone touch me like that! Not even Yuy." Seishi spat.  
  
"We'll see about that." Andru smirked, running his hands down her legs. Seishi lunged forward, but the iron wristbands and the rope tied around her ankles held her still.  
  
"Ah, a feisty one. I like that in a woman." He smiled and kissed her stomach.  
  
"You disgust me." She hissed.  
  
Andru smirked and stepped back.  
  
"You'll change your mind." Then walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him with a slam.  
  
Seishi closed her eyes and concentrated on getting the ropes off her feet.  
  
"They obviously don't know who they're dealing with. No one, and I mean no one, holds me hostage."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Heero, have you seen Seishi?" Neko asked.  
  
"No." He growled and walked away.  
  
".He's really pissed off at her." She muttered.  
  
"What she did was wrong." Duo stated.  
  
"She didn't do it." Neko said.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask, but do you have proof?" Duo asked. Neko sighed.  
  
"Seishi does. It's in her apartment. But she's.. gone." she replied.  
  
"She's fine." Duo stated.  
  
"no she isn't!" Neko exclaimed, looking up at him.  
  
"I know you agree with me! You can tell something isn't right!" she said.  
  
Duo looked away and nodded. Neko smiled.  
  
"Then come with me!" she took his hand and took him to Seishi's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okays...... what did ya think!? I kno I kno... It's a bit long and confusing... it'll all make sense later... okies!? Yay!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
-Neko- 


	7. Unexpected Tidings

THE TEASER IS DOWN!! Yay!!! ::crowd cheers and i get a parade:: (i wish...)  
  
Thank you for the GLORIOUS reviews too!  
  
I love you all yatta yatta yatta... now, do you want me to talk? Or do you want a story!! (personally i happen to like the sound of my own voice... j/k!)  
  
Here it is!! R&R!!  
  
_ Neko _ (the time is now: 10:45 pm, 3.06.03... ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Unexpected Tidings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later....  
  
"Duo... nnnn! My stomach...!" Neko moaned, clutching her stomach on the floor.  
  
"what's the matter??" Duo asked as he knelt down to help her up.  
  
"i... i don't know. I just feel really, really sick..." she moaned again.  
  
"here... let me get you in your room and we can call a local doctor or something, ok?"  
  
She nodded. Duo helped her into the bedroom and lay her down.  
  
"here's the phone book... I'll go get you some soda and crackers for your stomach," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"thank you..." she said as she looked up the number for the nearest hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
hello? Charles Baker Medical Center, how may I help you? the assistant asked.  
  
"Hello, yes... I need to get your first available appointment for this afternoon."  
  
lets see... I have one for, 4:30 and one for 5.  
  
"i'll take the one for 4:30..."  
  
can you please tell me your symptoms so i can tell the doctor?  
  
"well... you see this appointment is for my girlfriend," he explained sheepishly.  
  
oh... the tone in the assistance voice dropped slightly.  
  
Duo handed the phone to Neko, covering the receiver with his hand, "she wants to know your sypmtoms..."  
  
"hello?"  
  
yes. Can you tell me your symptoms?  
  
"yes. Well, i'm extremely nausious and i can't keep much on my stomach for very long......yes... yes... uhm, i'm not sure about that off the top of my head... alright, thank you," she said conversing with the assistant.  
  
can i please talk with... your boyfriend to get your legal information?  
  
"yes, here you go..." she said handing Duo the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Neko... Neko..!" Duo said as he gently shook her awake from her nap.  
  
"hmmm?" Neko said rolling over and slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Neko, honey. It's time to go to the doctor..." he said quietly as she sat up.  
  
~*~  
  
Moments later they arrived at the hospital and entered the waiting room. After taking their seats, they were almost instantly called back to the back offices.  
  
"Neko Kage?" the nurse called into the room.  
  
Duo helped Neko out of her chair and walked her towards the nurse.  
  
"i'm sorry sir, but you'll have to stay here," the nurse said as she helped neko down the hall.  
  
"but-" he stuttered.  
  
"i'll have another nurse send for you when we're finished..."  
  
Duo sighed as he walked back to his chair and sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
The nurse walked Neko to a small office where she sat down on an examining table, awaiting her doctor.  
  
Moments later, a tall blond woman entered the room and closed the door.  
  
"hello....?"  
  
"Neko... Neko Kage, ma'am."  
  
"hello, Neko. I'm Dr. Erikson. How are you today?"  
  
"sick, duh....oop!" she spat under her breath, then realizing what she said clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
The doctor chuckled, "my, my! We're irritable today...!"  
  
"sorry.... i think it has something to do with me being sick..."  
  
"that's okay....now, I need you to answer a few questions for me.... that okay?"  
  
"if it'll make me better...!" Neko smiled and they began exchanging questions and answers.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo was still sitting in the waiting room rather impatiantly wondering what was going on in that office.  
  
~*~  
  
After Dr. Erikson came back in with some of the test results, she calmly talked to Neko.  
  
"I'm not sure how you are going to feel about this... but, my views are telling me that although you are almost 18, you are still mentally just a child. And from what you tell me, you still have much more of your life to live, with school, with your relationship..."  
  
Neko nodded, still slightly confused.  
  
"...but these results are very accurate."  
  
There was a long pause as the doctor sighed.  
  
"Neko..... you're pregnant."  
  
Tears of confusion began to well up in her eyes, "w- what?!"  
  
"all the nausia and headaches you've been having, it's just morning sickness...."  
  
A single tear trickled down her cheek, followed slowly by two more. She quickly wiped it away wit a sob.  
  
"are you okay?" she asked handing Neko a tissue.  
  
"y- yes.... i'm fine..." She took a deep breath before exiting the room.  
  
//how.... how am i going to tell Duo?? How could i possibly explian....this? i know we haven't...// she blushed at her thought, //no... not this soon. But how then?//  
  
As she entered the waiting room Duo quickly gets up and helps his girlfriend over to her things, then they leave.  
  
"Neko, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Duo asked as they got in the car.  
  
She just shook her head, "i'll tell you later..."  
  
~*~  
  
Once they arrived at the apartments, Duo helped Neko up the stairs and into the room. They sat down on the couch.  
  
Neko's eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
"Neko... tell me what's wrong," he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
She turned away.  
  
"is it really that bad? What did she say?"  
  
A tear fell down her cheek, "I'm.... I'm..."  
  
"you're what...?" he replied in a worried tone.  
  
"she said all the headaches and nausia were...." she started in a chocked tone, "....were morning sickness..."  
  
Duo's face was distorted into a sudden state of shock, "you- you're pregnant!?"  
  
Another tear fell.  
  
"but- but how!? We haven't-... you checked every time! How-?!" he stammered.  
  
"i know...." she interrupted, "i was going over the whole thing in my head... and the only logical answer would be...."  
  
Duo listened patiently.  
  
"do you remember last month, when Hawk-..." she started.  
  
His eyes widened, "...you mean, Hawk did this to you?! ....that bastard!" he growled and balled up his fist. With that, he got up from the couch spitting and cursing as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Duo wait!" Neko sobbed, "Where are you going?!" He was silent. The only thing on his mind was Hawk. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
there's the FULL EXTENDED CHAPTER!!! WØØT!!  
  
Keep those reviews commin~!  
  
Ja!  
  
_ Neko _ (the time is now: 3:30am, 3.7.03 ^_^ i was bored... and i was *supposed* to b working on my 2 English papers.... i'm such a slacker! ^_~) 


	8. Life at a Glance

Here is chappie 8's TEASER! I kno i kno, alot of teasers lately... i have one thing to say for that... : these stories don't write themselves!! ^_~ j/k (...well they don't...! lol)  
  
I just need a little inspiration boost... that's about it for this intro!  
  
One last note for the stroy's sake: oo!! ...and the plot thickens...!! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 *TEASER*: Life at a Glance...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prof. S looked up from her keyboard.  
  
"Neko, what can I do for you today?" she asked. Neko wrung her hands nervously. Seishi stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Seishi!" Neko cried and ran up to hug her friend. She was crying. Seishi looked down at Neko with a concerned gaze.  
  
"Neko, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I.. for the past month, I haven't had my.period." Neko murmured. Prof. S and Seishi looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. Neko and Seishi sat down at one of the tables as Neko finished her story, "he took me to the doctor because I wasn't feeling good at all, and they did some tests and found out that i was pregnant..."  
  
By this time tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"you're sure??"  
  
Neko nodded.  
  
"Have you told Duo yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Neko replied tyring to dry her tears.  
  
"What did he say? What was his reaction?"  
  
Neko stifled a sob, "He.started yelling and then left the apartment."  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Seishi hissed.  
  
"i know it's not his... we checked every time, and we haven't done anything lately... so it has to be... Hawk..."  
  
"you mean... you mean to tell me that Hawk did this to you?!"  
  
"yes.." she said still sobbing.  
  
"well I can see why he was yelling! God! These months just gets brighter and brighter don't they..."  
  
"Neko, I want you to stay here with me." Prof. S stated.  
  
"I need you to make a decision." She said, getting up. Her dark emerald green hair swayed behind her.  
  
"One, will you have the child and raise it? Or two, will you get an abortion?" Prof. S asked. Neko sat down; she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Neko, whatever you choose, I will support you. I'm your best friend, and will always be. If you need any money, just ask me." Seishi said kindly. Neko nodded her thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school, everyone was sitting in their classrooms. Prof. S was subbing for the Advanced Chemistry teacher and was giving a test. Neko groaned and laid her head onto the desk. She was in English at the moment.  
  
"Lord this is like hell in a room." she muttered. Duo glanced over at her, then looked away.  
  
'damn it... is my guilt getting so bad that I can't even stand the sight of her?! Damn it! I want to help her... but I don't have a clue as to how...!' the thoughts raced in his mind all day, driving him insane. He wondered about Neko's thoughts, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
thankies for your cooperation!  
  
I have to go to bed now.... it's like 4 in the morning and i was working on alot of papers and projects (not to mention my regular home work) that are all due today! ...not fun...  
  
Thus, are the joys of high school! ^_~ (riiiiite...)  
  
Here's your TEASER!! I'll get the rest up later because it'll be..... *drum roll* SPRING BREAK!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Neko- 


	9. SelfCentered, Soft Spoken

Hey everyone! I'm sorry i didn't get to update for a while, but the story just kinda got lost in my head... ^^() I'm reeeeeally sorry... but now that I'm still working on this story and my other ones, you should be veeery happy! (there will be alot of updated stuff this week...! weee!) Well, here's the next chapter! And as always: Read. Review. Enjoy.  
  
--Neko Kage--  
  
-----  
  
The Play Write  
  
Chapter 9 - Self-Centered, Soft-Spoken...  
  
"Neko I need to talk to you!" Duo called after her as she left her locker.  
  
He finaly caught up to her and grabbed her free wrist.  
  
"Neko please! Please listen to me, " he begged.  
  
"Duo..." she murmured, "I need to be alone..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"But..." he managed to get out, "i want to help..."  
  
~*~  
  
After school, Neko went back to Prof. S's place. There, she found Seishi and Heero in a bit of an argument. She decided to stay just outside the door to listen.  
  
"Heero! Just listen to me damn it!" Seishi yelled as she tried to get her point across.  
  
"Listen to what?! I don't need to listen to anything! I saw the pictures..." He retorted, his voice trailing off in disapointment.  
  
'i thought they went over this already!? And when did they start talking again?' Neko thought as she tried to peer around the fame of the door.  
  
Heero started walking towards the door so she ducked back.  
  
"where are you going now!? I'm not finished yelling at you! Don't walk out on me now!!" Seishi called after him.  
  
"...away," was his only responce before he exited the room.  
  
He got about 10 feet away and then stopped in the middle of the hall.  
  
"how long were you there...?" he asked Neko.  
  
"...i just got he-" she started before she was interrupted by Heero's mumbling as he ignored her.  
  
'damn it Yuy... you never listen to any body...' Neko thought as she stood up and walked inside.  
  
"hey Seishi... where's Prof. S? She told me that she wanted me to stay here for a while..." Neko said quietly so as not to make her even more mad than she already was.  
  
"oh... she's around here somewhere..." she said, slightly growling.  
  
"are you okay? i mean you and Heero were ye-"  
  
"we're fine... oh yes, just peachy...." she grumbled.  
  
Neko decided to stay off that subject unless it was necessary.  
  
"kisama Yuy..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"ah, Neko. Thank you for stopping by. Now, I'm going to need to ask you about some more things about how you're going to deal with this baby," Prof. S said as she walked in from another door to the room.  
  
Neko nodded and Prof. S motioned for her to follow her to a back room.  
  
~*~  
  
"that bastard. I'll teach him to mess with my girlfriend!" Duo growled to himself as he drove down the roads leading back to the school.  
  
"i have this odd feeling that there's more to this school than i know about."  
  
Once at the school, Duo got out of the Jeep and headed toward the main entrance. So perfectly arranged, Hawk happened to be standing there waiting for Duo, as well.  
  
"well, well, well. Who do we have here? Have you left her yet? Because if you have i wouldn't mind taking her in... again," Hawk smirked, as Duo walked up the front steps.  
  
"you've done enough to hurt her already. Do you think that you could reach a stopping point? Or do you want to make her life living Hell because it makes you feel good," Duo spat as he walked up to Hawk, eye-to-eye with him.  
  
"oh, so you think that i like doing this to her? Guess again. I'm doing this because well, partly for her too loose you and come back to me... and partly because i'm getting money out of this little gig," he chuckled.  
  
They were eye to eye, face to face, and at each other's throats. Both waited for the other to start throwing punches. So they just stared at each other. Angrily. With no other emotion but hate and loathing for the other.  
  
Soon enough the silence was broken by another man, Andru; the other counter part in the scandal.  
  
"do you girls think you could stop bitching and fight? I want to see how this turns out," he smirked.  
  
(narr. - "when you girls are done kissing, i've got some ass to be kicking!" heh, Kung Pow... great movie ^^)  
  
"damn it you! Shut up! This is my fight! I'm just warming up here..." Hawk smirked.  
  
"oh really? Just looks like you're bitching again..." Andru chuckled.  
  
"well, i have to find that spot... the one thing that i say about my little kitten, that will drive him crazy... oh wait! I know. What about the bed room..." he smirked teasingly, "i know that's something that he just doesn't want to hear, since he can't bring himself to think that -I- was the one who caused that little affair."  
  
"I already know that she didn't sleep with you because -she- wanted to, you bastard..." Duo growled.  
  
"yeah, but she liked it... you know she did. You should have heard her-" he started teasing and smirking but was interrupted by duo's fist hitting him hard in the cheek bone, then tackling him to the ground.  
  
"damn you!!" Hawk yelled as his back hit the ground.  
  
"oh yeah? Well fuck you!!" Duo yelled at him as he violently hit him in the stomach.  
  
Hawks body kind of caved in. Then, as he managed to regain -some- strength, Hawk flipped him over and pulled out a knife from his back pocket.  
  
Flipping the knife open he put it next to Duo's neck. Duo grabbed his wrist and tried to shove the knife away from his neck.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, does Duo know you're here?" Prof. S asked as she looked over her paperwork.  
  
Neko shook her head, "he thinks I'm in our room. I told him I needed to be alone, so he might be going back to his old apartment with Heero."  
  
"oh... well, he does know about the baby right?"  
  
"unfortunately, yes..." Neko replied sadly.  
  
"well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," Prof. S said to try and comfort her.  
  
=====  
  
well every body, there's ch. 9! ^^ I -FINALLY- got it fninshed. Sorry about the long wait, but i had to go over the plots again and clear up some details that i missed.  
  
Well, you know the drill:  
  
Feedback! Review! Review! Review! ^__^  
  
-Neko- 


	10. Sweet Silence

Okay pplz, here's chapter 10! Wow! This is the fastest i've gotten a chapter reviewed! Thank you Riz, Starry Angel, and Seish!! And here we are! The next chapter of my -Novel- lol so as always:  
  
Read. Review. Enjoy!  
  
-Neko-  
  
=====  
  
The Play Write  
  
Chapter 10 - Sweet Silence  
  
=====  
  
"If I know Duo, he's probably going after Hawk right now," Neko sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"well, I'll send someone out to find him, " Prof. S said after leading Neko back out to the main room.  
  
"where did Seishi go?" Neko asked looking around the room.  
  
"I think she went to go talk to Heero... again," Prof. S sighed, "or at least she's trying to..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why didn't you believe me?!" she hissed, the tear stains shining on her cheeks.  
  
"Why?!" Heero said shocked.  
  
"What were you thinking?! What was going through your goddamn thick mind?!" she whispered furiously, her purple eyes pleading with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other behind her back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
".I don't know, Seishi.. I don't know.all I do know is that I was blinded by rage and anger.the very thought of you doing that never crossed my mind until then." He muttered, rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried into his shirt. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head on hers. His hands ran through her already messy hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heero's gotten so cold lately. He just replies with a 'hn...' or a grumble or growl," Neko said shaking her head.  
  
"I hope he listens to her and doesn't try to jump to conclusions like always tends to do..."  
  
~*~  
  
They started talking again but Seishi got uncomfortable so she ran. A bit playfully, but she ran out of the room.  
  
~*~ Neko looked out the window, "Wow! Look at it rain... Such a drab and dismal day. Blarg. Just what i need.."  
  
~*~  
  
"Seishi! It's raining out there and- oh forget it...." Heero growled as he started to run after her.  
  
He chased her all around the outside of the buildings until she started to climb up the fire escape.  
  
"Seishi!! Come back here!" Heero yelled as he finally caught her jumping onto the porch of his room.  
  
Heero had walked up till he was right behind her. She quickly turned around. Her back was up against the wall as he was walking towards her, a smirk on his face.  
  
Seishi walked over to the railing then looked down, she gulped.  
  
"I definitely can't jump that." she muttered, then turned around.  
  
Heero had walked out onto the porch and was right behind her. Seishi jumped and slightly slipped, his arm reached out and caught her waist then pulled her towards him. He then pushed her back against a white concrete wall and stared at her.  
  
"Why were you running?" he asked.  
  
"Because you were chasing me." Seishi answered simply. His hands moved down to her hips and gripped her securely.  
  
"And the only reason I was chasing you was because you ran away from me... now, isn't that just typical for us?" he growled.  
  
Seishi slightly whimpered, then brought up a hand to wipe away the wet hair plastered to his forehead.  
  
".Its amazing that even when its wet, your hair still defies gravity." She whispered.  
  
"Yes, and its even more amazing that you look more tempting when you're wet." he said in a husky tone, then his head bent down.  
  
Seishi's eyes closed as his lips covered hers in a hungry kiss. He moved a hand up to her neck and wrapped the other around her waist, holding her securely against his body and up against the wall at the same time.  
  
His tongue lightly touched her lips and felt them part. Seishi groaned. His hand moved up from her hip to just under her soaking wet, black shirt, but they were then interrupted.  
  
"oh look at the happy couple..." Andru smirked, leaning on the other side of the porch.  
  
They broke off their kiss to glare at him angrily.  
  
"Ignore him..." Heero growled as he covered her lips in another hungry kiss.  
  
She broke the kiss.  
  
"No, Heero... I can't ignore him this time," she whispered.  
  
He backed off of her and the wall so she could get to Andru.  
  
"oh, what... you're not gonna send your boyfriend after me?" he said as he stood up right and straightened himself out.  
  
"no actually... I'd much rather kick your ass all by myself!" she said as she side kicked him in the chest.  
  
His body took the impact hard and it knocked him off balance, but not enough to make him take the 3-story drop from the porch to the ground. He stood up straight again and readied a punch for his jaw, but he anticipated it and hit her in the stomach, pinning her against the wall in the process.  
  
Andru leaned up against her really close and whispered in her ear, "Heero's right... you are tempting when you're wet..."  
  
Her eyes flashed a dangerous purple as she growled and punched him in the stomach. He was shoved back just enough that she could prop herself up on the railing and kick him square in the chest with both feet.  
  
The blow knocked him off balance and sent him flying over the railing.  
  
There was a very audible thud following his fall.  
  
"if he lived through that i'll be surprised..." Seishi growled.  
  
"....yeah," Heero replied, putting his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder lightly nuzzling her neck.  
  
"lets go inside... it's getting late..." he suggested.  
  
He led her inside and they looked around for some dry clothes to put on.  
  
=====  
  
there we go! ^^ chapter 10 all ready for ya!  
  
Seishi - how'd you like your scenes? ^^ hehehe! ^_~  
  
As always be on the look out for the next chapters!! ^_^  
  
-Neko-  
  
Read. Review. Enjoy. 


End file.
